Benutzer Diskussion:Chainpaw
Hier kannst du mir Narichten hinter lassen. Ich werde sie so schnell ich kann lesen und zurück schreiben :) Benutzer_Diskussion:Chainpaw/Archiv-2012|2012 Benutzer_Diskussion:Chainpaw/Archiv-2013|2013 Danke <333333 Hey L&S, ich wollte mich für das schöne Bild zum Geburtstag bedanken, ich war nur bis jetzt selbst nicht mehr on ;) Nochmal ganz großes Danke, 14:15, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Danke nochmal für den tipp mit den bilder,ich hab ein bild für dich gemalt hoffe es gefällt dir :) GLG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 10:40, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Für dich :) Das weiß ich leider nicht, da ich gestern nicht bei der CA-LEerung teilnehmen konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob Star usw. noch etwas machen müssen, am besten fragst du sie mal, sie hat gestern mitgemacht 10:52, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke,und bitte GGLG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 13:12, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Datei No Problemo. Immer gerne, Chain. - LG und HDL 06:49, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) bitteee Hay.Bild.Für Dich!. Lg deineee 15:56, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nicht mehr im Chat oder..?): Hey Leaf!*-* Kommst du nicht mehr in den Chat oder was?!): Ich vermiss dich!Komm bitte in den Chat du bist der Grund warum ich wieder ins Wiki reinkomme...): 19:08, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Farbcode Hey Chain, Wegen Moorkralle, du hast mir bisher im CA nicht geantwortet, deshalb dachte ich mir, ich könnte dich jetzt auf deiner Disk anschreiben. :'D Also könntest du mir den Farbcode für die Augen geben? :3 16:59, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hmm... möglich, weiß ich aber nicht genau, kann auch sein, dass ich einfach i-wo hingeklickt hab. Jedenfalls, danke für den Farbcode :'D 17:43, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich muss mir dass alles iwie überlegen:/ 08:44, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hay Löf, geht der chat bei dir? Mich lässt er nit rein... und ich kann meine Nachichten nit lesen ... Lg deine 10:18, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Es ist immernoch so, ich habe meinen pc schon neu gestartet aber es bringt nix und mit der Navileiste hab ichs auch probiert aber es ging immernoch nit... LG deine 18:48, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Leaf, könntest du bitte in den Chat kommen? :) Es gäbe etwas zu bestrechen :/ LG 19:34, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Diskussionsseiten Hey Chain, ja solange du das ergänzen nur in Vervollständigen, etc änderst, ist das in Ordnung, es geht nur darum dass dieses dann nicht abgehakt bzw. durchgestrichen wird, aber wenn du einen Artikel ergänzt kannst du das ergänzen bei der Verbesserungsseite ruhig ändern. 14:28, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Verben Noch nicht, danke dafür, dass du mich daran erinnerst - LG 10:22, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey... Hallo Chainpaw ich hab hier en Bildchen for you: Hatte leider nur Paint zur verfügung. Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 12:26, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Chainpaw als Einzelläuferin :) *-* Wie hast du es geschafft das auf deinem Profiel diese 2 Katzen am Rand sind *-* das sieht episch aus. Lg deine 17:08, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Die Allgemeinen Buchinformationen haben bewusst keine Kategorie, weil sie eigentl. die Buchseiten sein sollen, dies durch die Verwicklung mit dem Tab allerdings nicht geht. Ich wüsste auch gerade keine Kategorie für die Seiten. - 10:22, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Respekt Hey, Leaf, Ist schon okay, wenn es hier ist ^^ Es ist ja ganz schön schwer, den Anschluss daran zu finden, hier etwas zu schreiben :D Naja, zurück zum Thema... Erst mal, würde ich dich nie dazu zwingen, in den Chat zu kommen, wenn du es nicht willst, aber wenn das okay ist, würde ich dich bei wichtigen Themen gerne in den IRC einladen. Dann muss ich dir gegenüber meinen Respekt ausdrücken, nicht mehr in den Chat zu kommen, weil ich mir immer vorstelle, dass das viel Überwindung kosten muss. Liebste Grüße ~ 17:44, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Ich würde dir in diesem Moment gerne ein Bild malen, aber ich sitz am Laptop und da ist weder GIMP noch PSE installiert, aber morgen setz ich mich mal ran *hat hiermit die ganze Überraschung versaut* Re: Melden Hey Chain, die Kommentare sind bereits gelöscht, von daher kann ich jetzt nicht besonders viel machen, sollte der User aber nochmal Beleidigen, spammen oder die Seiten vandalieren, dass wird er für eine Zeit gesperrt. 16:16, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wo bist du denn? Hay Löffel ich vermisse dich, wann kommst du mal wider in den Chat? hdl deine 09:01, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bitte komm kurz in den Chat und sag mir warum du nicht mehr kommst :( lg 10:04, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo, Chainpaw! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich das Bild, dass du ,,Shrewpaw´´ genannt hast, verwenden darf. Blaufluss (Diskussion) 11:39, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Chain, ich möchte dich nur mal anschreibend und dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich mindest 3. Mal schon deine Siggi nachbearbeitet habe, um Formatierungsfehler zu heben, die sich auf Diskussionsseiten ausgewirkt haben. Sei in Zukunft besser etwas vorsichtiger, wenn du deine Signatur formatierst. LG 16:21, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry... Tut mir leid wegen den Bildern. Darf ich die beiden (Fuzzypaw und Pigeonpaw) verwenden? LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 04:34, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) WIEDER DAAAAAA! HI LEAFII! ICH BIN WIEDER DAAA! (So ziemlich xD) Ich habe gehört du GEHST?!?....jetzt wo ich wieder da bin... Nun..ich werde dich jetzt lassen...aber wann immer du mich brauchst ich bin immer da! Und du weißt wo du mich finden kannst! Ich werde dich NIE vergessen! *HUGGYYY* deine Geht nicht...wie wärs im Französischen Wikia Chat? Jetzt? Ehmm okay gerade gemerkt das es keinen Chat im Franz. Wiki gibt :D Englisch? Löwe Re:Wilkommen zurück *-* Wie wärs schnell jetzt? Bitteeeeee! Hmm...kanns versuchen aber bitte komm mal in Engl.! Bitttööö Heute Chat? Hi Leafi-Peafi kommst du heute so um 12:00 Uhr morgens :D in den Chat? Ac so und Mais hat mich gefragt...Also sie kapiert das DU meine ABFFFFFFUI hier bist würde aber gerne..nun ja...also..sie würde gerne die ABF von Frosti sein...also habe ich ihr gesagt das sie mal mit dir reden soll, okey? Bitte komm mal in den Chat! HDGGGGGGGDDDDLLLL PS: Kannst du die Siggi mal ändern? also statt "Die Blüte des lebens ist die zeit die du lebst" Soll da stehen: "Verschließe die Augen nicht vor den Lebenden und halte die Toten in Erinnerung...Krähenfeder..." okey? thank you :333 Frage Also, ich glaube du hast es ja auch schon mit bekommen,Löwe ist ja wieder da aber da gibt es jetzt etwas das wir noch klären müssen, alsoooo du weißt ja das Löwen deine abffiueufaz ist und jz wäre meine frage ob es für dich ok wäre wenn ich mit Frost abffiueufaz wäre, abeer du weißt ja... also Löwe meinte halt das du es etscheiden solst und ich finde es richtig... außerdem wollte ich fragen ob Du,Löwe und ich so was wie "The best chat frinds 4 ever " sein können ... naja besprich es bitte mal mit Löwe... hdl deine 09:15, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat ja geht noch du Leaf? können du, Mais und ich nicht alle drei befreundet sein? versuch noch mal und wenn nicht komm mal ins Englische,ja? thx Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 10:19, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) <33333333333333333333333 Das ist auch für dich<3333333333333333 (Löwe hat das selbe) Ich wollte sagen das ich gerne mit dir und Löwe abffi wäre. hdssssssdl deine 10:35, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) thumb|right|335 px Leaf...? Bist du jetzt sauer weil ich auch mit Mais befreundet sein will? Bitte sei nicht böse! Ich mag Mais sehr gerne aber du bist IMMER noch meine ABFFFFFF hier in Wikia! Bitte glaube das doch! *HUG* HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDL Hi, Chainpaw! Wie machst du das eigentlich? Wie machst du das, dass wo steht: Über mich, Bilder, Warrior Cats,...? Sowas ähnliches hätte ich auch gerne! LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 06:09, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Tabview Hi, Leaf, Ich mag die Sache mit den Tabviews auf deiner Seite und wollte deswegen mal fragen, ob ich das auch erstellen dürfte? Weil du ja (zumindest denke ich das...) die erste bist (oder warst? Hat das denn auch schon jemand anderes?), die das gemacht hat, wende ich mich da direkt an dich ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 12:24, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Leaf, Ich hab mitgekriegt, dass du weg warst ^^ wie war es denn? Schon erstaunlich, wie früh manche Klassen nach den Sommerferien schon mehrtägige Ausflüge machen O.o Ich wollte nur danke sagen, dass ich das machen darf, ich wollte nur, dass du bescheid weißt :) Liebste Grüße ~ 15:14, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey<3333333333333333 hi Leafi! Sorry das ich die letzten wochen nicht on war..weißt du neues Einfinden, neue Lehrer... Bit du eigl. sauer auf mich weil ich dich in irgendeiner Art beschuldigt habe? Wenn ja tut es mir leid und ich würde mich sehhhhhhr freuen mal wieder mit dir zu chatten! Wann hast du denn Zeit? Unter Woche geht's nicht aber Freitags und am Wochenende klappts! Hab dich gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz doll lieb P.S *HUGGGGGGGYYYYY* ;D Mieep? Hay Löf, wo bist du? ich finds schade das wir uns so selten sehn ;( oben das lied, es funktionirt ja leider nicht habe hier das selbe nur das funktionirt xD. *HUUUG* Super dollsten lieeebsten gruß der welt deine 15:25, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Mieep? Hay also okay kommst du denn mal in den chat? xDD liebe Grüüüüße deine 16:40, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ein Fc Bayern Fan im Wiki? Hab ich ja noch nie gesehehen O.o Aber Geil! Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 09:03, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallo v.v Hallo PAD, ich wollt dich mal wieder anschreiben. Auch wenn man sich langsam daran gewöhnt, dass du nicht mehr im Chat bist, fehlst du vielen. Ich bin einer diesen vielen. Ja, trotz des vielen Streites c.c Es kommen fast jeden Tag neue User und immer wenige alte. Star, B-li, Wind, Aki, Tropfen, Sprenkel, Zai(, ...) und ich sind so ziemlich die einzigen, die "täglich" (mit Ausnahmen) on sind, von den etwas älteren. Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich die neuen nicht mag, nein, ich mag sie. Aber... ach, kA was ich hier beschreiben will. Ich glaub, worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass gute (alte) Freunde einfach gehen. Sie lassen mich/uns allein und auch wenn ich viele nett find und fast jede Woche neue kommen, hab ich das Gefühl, dass mein Freundeskreis immer kleiner wird v.v Immer wenn ich an dich denke, dann bereu ich, dass ich mich so viel mit dir gestritten hab, das wir eig schon FEINDE waren v.v Und erst jetzt -wo du weg bist- bemerk ich, dass das alles doch unnötig war. Ja, ich weiß, du bist ja eigentlich noch da, aber wenn du nicht mehr im Chat bist, dann fühlt man sich so, als wenn du eig ganz weg wärst. Das ist auch eine geglückter(:'D) Übergang dazu, dass ich dich bitte heute Abend vllt nochmal in den Chat kommst? p.q Du schriebst doch mal i-wann, dass du in den Chat kommst, wenn man dich bittet, oder? :3 Obwohl ich nicht ganz weiß, ob das immer noch richtig ist. Ich bitte dich jetzt einfach mal, und hoffe, dass du heute kommst Q.Q LG & hdgggdl -Sprechrohr <3 bzw 16:48, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey PAD *-* Kommsu heute in den Chat? :3 Diesesmal werd ich bestimmt nicht abw sein :3 - 17:52, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE Okay *-* Bin jetzt grad im Chat :3 - 15:43, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) hi leafi! ^^ hi sorry das ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe ;( ich bin jetzt mittelstufe und schreibe sau viele arbeiten und hab soo viele hausis auf! x.x es tut mir leid das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe und versuche öfters zu kommen! Versprochen! Ich hab dich SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (periode) Lieb!! DEine BFFFFFIIIIUUUAAAÄÄÄÄÄ..... Ps: Könntest du bitte meine siggi ändern? ich würde gerne die selbe schrift wie Bärli haben und der spruch: It's not about beeing the best. It's about beeing better than you were yesterday. Hii Hay, naa wie gehts dir so? schade das du nicht ab und zu im chat vorbei schaust :/ Gaaaaaaanz viele liebe grüße deine 18:01, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Melde mich mal wieder *.* hallu pad <333333 ich wollt mich einfach mal wieder melden :3 ich weiß, ich hät auch bis morgen/übermorgen warten können, weil ich dir da ja eh frohes neues gewünscht hätte, aber iwie ... :s naja :D Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heut mal wieder in den chat kommst? *-* muss dich was fragen :3 wegen whatsapp (was ich jz AUCH ENDLICH hab XD) hdgdl, 13:43, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) bin jz on *-* ~ 23:18, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ach man >.> gestern hats anscheinend nicht geklappt, vllt heute, bin jz im chat? o: <3 ~ 16:00, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) WAAAAH D: schon wieder DD: das gibts nicht v.v okay, aber heute kann ich auch fast den ganzen Tag, vllt treffen wir uns ja heute? :'D ach ja, und FROHES NEUES JAHR! <333333333333333 *-* höhö, du kannst jz auf deiner disk auch noch n Tabber mit 2014 machen *.* XDD hdgdl <3 15:00, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Miauu Hey Leaf <3 Ich frag mich wo du bist ich vermiss dich total :o Hdl <3 13:01, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ... (Melody (zwar mit original lyrics aberr egal XD): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZOI1yUGPBQ ) Leaf? (*klopft*) Möchtest du in den Chat kommen? Komm schon es wird Sapß machen. Sah dich ne ganze Weile nicht, vermisse dich, komm bitte mit rein. Wir hatten so viel Spaß dort, doch jetzt nicht mehr, und ich bin dort nur gelangweilt. Möchtest du in den Chat kommen? Es muss nicht der WaCa Chat sein. O-ok, tschüß... Leaf? *klopft* Möchtest du in den Chat kommen? Oder ein RPG machen? Ich hab dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und fang an zu Glauben, ich sei Schuld ich weiß das es nicht an mir liegt. Alles ist so einsam, ohne dich dort drinn, nur die Gesprächsthemen zu lesen; irgendwas was ich nicht vertsehe oder Derpressionen.. (*klopft*) Leaf? Ich weiß du hast deine Gründe, und die respecktiere ich auch. Doch hab ich die hintergangen und bin immer für dich da. Ich möchte den ganzen Spaß zurück, nicht diese blöden Tränen wenn ich daran zurück denk. (#stille#) Möchtest du in den Chat kommen? (*weint*) L.G. LeyThe never-ending story 07:49, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re: ... ich veruschs... es zieht mich nur leider sehr runter wenn ich an alte Zeiten denke und dann mir die Schuld an einigen Sachen gebe... (Obwohl ich weiß das ich nicht dran Schuld bin) Das wäre toll *hug* Müssten nur einen zeitpunkt erwischen wo wir beide drinn sind LeyThe never-ending story 08:27, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, ich weiß, dass du mich wahrscheinlich nicht kennst... und... ach egal XD. Ich wollte eigentlich nur "Hi" sagen, und fragen, wie es dir geht. :) LG, 20:04, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Postenentzug Hallo liebe Chainpaw, ich möchte dich auf eine Sache anschreiben, welche deine Benutzerrechte betrifft. Ich weise dich nun darauf hin, dass dir leider den Titel als Rollback aberkannt werden wird, da du nicht so mehr oft im Wiki aktiv bist. Letztere größere Bearbeitungsarbeiten deinerseits fanden im Januar 2014 statt. Dies überschreitet einen zweit Raum von 6 Monaten deutlich, was für mich eine Inaktivität darstellt. Ein Entgegenwirken ist die ordentliche, regelmäßige Bearbeitung von Artikeln im nähreren Zeitraum und im folgenden Zeitraum darüber hinaus. Du kannst mir gern auch eine Nachricht hinterlassen, um mir deine Meinung zu diesem Schritt mitzuteilen z.B. ob du den Titel bereitwillig sofort aufgibtst oder ob du weiter für das Wiki arbeiten willst. Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort. Sollte ich nicht in einem Zeitraum von ein bis zwei Wochen eine Antwort erhalten, gehe ich von einer wirklichen Inaktivität aus. Besten Gruß 10:16, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Ich hoffe, ich mach' hier nichts falsch, da ich vom Handy aus schreibe und schon fast gar keine Wikierfahrungen mehr habe und ja, eh. Ich wünsch' dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, PAD <33 JAAA ich hab dran gedacht, sei stolz auf mich! Feier' noch schön c: hdgl ~ 22:06, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich hasse Wikia btw dafür, dass es nie die richtige Uhrzeit anzeigt. Es ist btw der 11. Mai - 00:07 Uhr. Heh, wollt's nur angemerkt haben. bye. xD ~ 22:08, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) Character Art Hallo Chainpaw, ich schreibe dich an, um zu fragen, ob du noch Lust und Zeit hast am CA teilzunehmen und einige Bilder der Charaktere noch vervollständigt werden können. Solltest du binnen eines Monats nicht antworten, werden die CAs automatisch freigegeben. LG 15:55, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hello :"D Du kennst mich zwar nicht, aber was soll xD Ich habe auf deinem Profil gelesen, dass du auch The big bang Theorie, Two and a half men und How i mit your Motherboard kennst & guckst und wollte dir einfach mal schreiben, dass ich diese Serien suchte, wann immer ich fernsehen darf x3 Hoffentlich nerve ich nicht, wenn doch, sorry :| LG 08:57, 22. Mär. 2016 (UTC)